falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Eyebot (Fallout 4)
Cybermech eyebot Trashbot |location =The Commonwealth |affiliation =Diamond City |actor =Bruce Nozick |dialogue = }} Eyebots are a type of robot found in the Commonwealth. Background Characteristics Eyebots are floating, spherical robots with a large speaker on their front ends, various antennae, and a small, very weak laser weapon hanging from their undersides. Eyebots encountered throughout the wasteland are found broadcasting radio stations, pre-war advertisement loops, or static. Gameplay attributes Eyebots cannot be "activated" (spoken to or pickpocketed), but they can be killed or hacked via the Robotics Expert perk. They are one of the weakest enemies in the game and can generally be killed with a single hit from most weapons. Unlike the eyebots encountered in previous Fallout titles, eyebots in the Commonwealth do not explode upon death. Variants Eyebot The basic eyebot model, it can be seen roaming Diamond City and random places in the Commonwealth. |level =1 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Laser (10 ) |items =* Steel * Military-grade circuit board }} Servomech eyebot Servomech eyebots are yellow versions which serve under the Mechanist. Some may carry and play the Mechanist holotape. |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* Steel * Mechanist holotape }} Cybermech eyebot An eyebot which is distinguishable by its appearance. This eyebot serves the Mechanist and uses a laser gun as a weapon to attack the Sole Survivor, although the eyebot has pretty low health on lower difficulties, and can become elusive due to it randomly moving to another location very quickly to attack you. |base id = |level =10 |perception = |hp =40 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =laser |items =* Steel * Mechanist holotape * Robot repair kit }} Trashbot During the final fight of Restoring Order, some variations of the eyebot may appear with the name of "Trashbot." These eyebots are visually identical to the servomech and cybermech variants, but are significantly weaker. |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* Steel }} Notable eyebots * Peepers * Sonya * Ol' Rusty * Sparks Notes * With the Automatron DLC installed, the player can have access to their own eyebots which can find materials (such as adhesive) for their settlements. However, you cannot build your own eyebot with the robot workbench. *Even though many eyebots can be seen in the DLC, the eyebot cannot be customized in any way. Behind the scenes The eyebot was designed after the Sputnik-era satellites, predominately the Sputnik 1, an artificial Earth satellite launched by the Soviet Union in 1957. References Gallery Eyebot-Fallout4.jpg ServomechEyebot-Automatron.jpg TrashbotEyebot-Automatron.jpg Eyebot-NukaWorld.jpg EyebotBOS-Fallout4.jpg de:Augenbot (Fallout 4) en:Eyebot (Fallout 4) es:Ojobot (Fallout 4) fr:Eyebot (Fallout 4) ko:아이봇 ru:Робоглаз (Fallout 4) uk:Робооко (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers